Visions of the Force
by HeroicRebellion
Summary: Due to the machinations of an unknown entity, warriors from one time and warriors from another are gathered to view the Past, the Present and the Future.
1. Chapter 1

_**Original idea for this fanfic belongs to Itinerarium-Maraununtium**_

 _ **Star Wars and everything in it belongs to Disney and Lucasfilm**_

* * *

"Are you all right? You're trembling." Anakin asked nervously. His Jeti duties gone from his head the moment he saw her. No longer was he worried about finding General Grevious or how the Chancellor was doing - this was Padme; his love, his wife, his angel. She was strong - a fighter. If something was bothering her it wasn't insignificant. "What's going on?"

"Something wonderful has happened." Padme began nervously. "I'm . . . Annie, I'm pregnant."

Anakin stared at her for a long moment - face blank - before breaking out into one of his famous grins. He didn't exactly know what to say, but he knew that she needed some type of reassurance. He wasn't going to go anywhere, this was _their_ baby. This was supposed to be a happy occasion, right? Most couples rejoiced at the thought of having their own child - why couldn't they have the same luxury? "That's….. That's wonderful." Anakin said somewhat unsurely.

"What are we going to-." But Padme's distraught question would never be known to Anakin, seemingly out of nowhere, three unknown figures appeared in a heap of tangled limbs on the senate floor in front of the pair.

"Kid, what the hell did you do?" A gruff voice said from the bottom of the pile.

"Well, if I knew don't you think I would tell you?" A blonde boy snapped back in reply. Body moving before his brain, Anakin drew his familiar blue lightsaber and lit it; staring down at the two boys and girl. The first thing Anakin noticed about the blonde boy was his Black Jedi Robes, did the council know about this mysterious Jedi? Anakin was positive that he knew every Jedi in the Order, and this kid was not one of them. Staring down at the rest of the group he looked at the other boy - or man - and took notice of his attire. The man wasn't dressed in Jedi Robes like the boy. He wore black pants, a white long sleeved rolled up shirt and black vest over it. Odd. Anakin's gaze then went to the woman who lay on top of the pile, he noticed that she had to be as nearly as pretty as Padme; possibly twins. She wore an extremely revealing - err -outfit. He was pretty sure it had to be some sort of slave outfit. But why would a slave be with an unknown Jedi and an strange man who seemed semi-older then the duo?

"Oh dear, are you alright Han?" The woman called - abruptly standing up to help the two on the ground, and pushing her extremely long braid over her shoulder.

"Yeah, instead of a big black blur it's a big white blur." The man with the gruff voice said. Anakin assumed he was "Han."

"Its fine Leia, _I'm_ alright. Thanks for your concern though." The blonde said standing up and dusting off his robes. It was a mystery to Anakin and Padme how the group had not noticed their presence, or the glowing blue lightsaber in Anakin's hands. Wasn't one of the boys wearing Jedi Robes? Wouldn't a true Jedi notice? Or were they all really this oblivious?

"I'm sorry, were you the one frozen in carbonite?" Leia said dusting his shoulders off as the man - Han - stood. Luke then looked over Leia's shoulder and saw _his_ old blue lightsaber glowing in the hands of a stranger. Hadn't he dropped it? And most importantly how did this man have a lightsaber? There were no more Jedi.

"Who are you?" Anakin asked loudly, standing in front of Padme. Anakin was sure that he had never felt this nervous in his entire life; he didn't know who these people were, or their intentions. Had they heard what he and his wife were just discussing? Were they going to report him to the Council? Were they working for the Sith Lord? All the endless scenarios began to work their way through Anakin's brain.

Hearing an unknown and authoritative voice - along with the familiar humming of a lightsaber - Leia immediately spun around and faced the unknown man. How had she not seen him there before? She mentally began to scold herself for not seeing him there sooner. Hadn't she always been proud of the fact that she was resourceful? She was a Princess for crying out loud! It had to be the outfit - it was without-a-doubt messing with her brain; making her act stupid. Or maybe the stress and trauma - yes that was it. Stress and trauma; she would go with that. She looked over at Han who - still semi-blind - was trying his best to locate the source of the voice. The trio, having no idea to where they were, blankly stared at the husband and wife before them.

"We could be asking you the same question." Luke said calmly, reaching for his own lightsaber slowly. Anakin, too focused on a way to get Padme to safety, paid no mind.

"I've never seen you before, young Padawan." Padme said neutrally, coming out from behind her husband. Anakin shot her a panicked look. What if these people were dangerous? What if they harmed her or their baby?

"Easy kid." Han muttered through to corner of his mouth, seeing Luke tense up at the sight of the long-haired blonde before them. Even with his blurry vision, Han could see Luke's hands slowly reach for his lightsaber. Knowing that he was at an extreme disadvantage; Han raised his hands up in a silent surrender. But before Anakin or Han could even blink, Leia grabbed Hans blaster from his belt and pointed it at the woman opposite of her. Squinting closely, Leia looked at the woman; almost as if she'd seen her before.

"Answer him." She said now looking at Anakin. She couldn't help but notice the familiar blue in both of the Jedi's eyes.

Anakin, fearing for his wife and unborn child's life, enclosed his lightsaber and sighed heavily. Shouldn't these people know him? He was " _The Chosen One"_ after all. His face was everywhere; everyone knew him, how could these people not? Knowing he had no other option, Anakin sighed heavily before saying, "Anakin Skywalker."

Hearing the familiar name, Luke's eyes significantly widened as he quickly drew a sharp gasp. He knew this man. _He knew this man._ But how? How was this possible?

As quick as Leia had done only seconds before, Luke withdrew his glowing green lightsaber and pointed it at Anakin's chest. Only Luke knew the monster within this man; Darth Vader.

"Annie!" Padme screamed helplessly, her eyes wide with fright.

"Please, I'm begging you, don't hurt him!"

"Hurt _him_!" Luke asked, looking almost pityingly at the woman before him. She had to be his mother - why else would she associate herself with _him?_ If she indeed was his mother, why did she look so much like Leia? Were his assumptions correct? Could Leia possibly be his sister?

"Of course! He means no harm - you came out of nowhere and he was just worried about my safety!"

"This man-" Luke began angrily, but what cut off by a stone-faced Anakin.

"You should keep _your_ own word and tell us your names." Anakin said through gritted teeth. He couldn't believe that he let this happen; he should've acted faster. What kind of Jedi was he? Having two weapons pointed at him and his wife? Forced to lower his weapon all because of some children? If it weren't for Padme being there, Anakin would no doubt come up with an - in Obi-Wan's words - reckless escape plan.

"Now hold on a second, kid didn't promise anything." Han butt in. "We don't have to tell you nothin'." Han wasn't an idiot, he knew that last name - _Skywalker_. It belonged to the green glow-stick-wielding idiot next to him, the only question was _how?_ How was this other blue glow-stick wielding idiot related to his friend? Luke had never really said much about his family.

"I think we should tell them Luke." Leia said cocking her head slightly to the left, and locking eyes with her mother. There was something about these people - something agonizingly familiar. She could already safely assume that this man and Luke were related. Wasn't the name Skywalker a big enough hint? Why were they here? How did they end up in this high-class building? Were they not only in the sands of Tatooine less then 10 minutes ago?

"Leia-"

"Luke!"

Luke sighed in defeat, he knew that when Leia wanted something done it was more or less a done deal. There was no use arguing; the politician would always win. What harm would it do anyway? They already had the upper hand. Reluctantly - just as his father had done moments before - he muttered his name, "Luke Skywalker."

Leia - without giving Anakin and Padme time to react - lowered Han's blaster and gave her own name, "Leia Organa."

"Han Solo."

Hands now resting on her slightly swollen stomach, Padme stepped forward. Her chocolate brown eyes began to take in every single detail that was her child. Her body began to tremble slightly; something only noticeable to Luke and Anakin. Only a few moments ago she didn't even know what to think about her pregnancy, and now her very own children stood before her. Yes, the girl was hers as well; she just knew it. How could she not be? They looked nearly identical. Besides that, something was just _there_ in the back of her mind telling her that this beautiful young lady was indeed her very own. Without an ounce of hesitation Padme gave them her full name,

"Padme Amadala Skywalker."

"Padme…." Anakin said looking at his wife, voice shaking. He didn't know what to do. _He didn't know what to do._ Anakin Skywalker was, for once, completely at loss for words. This was his child; this was his very own _son_. How had he not noticed from the moment he saw him? The blonde hair, the blue eyes, the lightsaber; everything added up. Everything except….

" _How?_ " Han demanded looking back and forth between the two blondes. He couldn't stay quiet about this anymore, this was _way_ to far fetched for his taste. Han squinted and looked at the four. It was official; he was going insane with all this Jedi nonsense.

Alas, before anyone could utter a single word to clear up any confusion, more confusion was added to the mix. An mysterious white light engulfed the 5 - who once again landed in a tangled heap on the floor. Making sure his pregnant wife was the first to stand, Anakin helped Padme up and steadied her while looking around their new destination. It looked oddly like Padme and Anakin's apartment. In fact, that was what it was. Nothing seemed to be out of the ordinary - aside from his twenty-something year old son and his companions laying on the floor.

"Oh _hell_ , not again!" Han's distinctive voice yelled from, once again, the bottom of the pile. Thank goodness Padme and himself were on top of the group. "Hey princess, do you mind?"

"I'm suddenly not as sorry as I was before." Leia said, standing up and adjusting her outfit to save what was left of her dignity.

"I wouldn't have been sorry in the first place." Luke muttered while securing his lightsaber in his holster. Something in the back of his head was telling him that he wouldn't need it; they would be safe for now.

Fighting back a grin at his son's comment, Anakin's eyes scoped around the room. "Master?" Anakin asked, confusion laced in voice. This must have had to be an _extremely_ off day for him, how could he not even see his own Master in the room? "What are you doing here? In fact, what are these people doing here?" Anakin could not bring himself to say son; he couldn't, not yet.

"I have no answers, young one." Obi Wan said gently. "I am just as confused at you are, if not more. I got here the same way you did. The only indication of how and why is the note on the table that says we'll have our answers after 'getting a final guest', whoever that is." He said gesturing to the glass coffee table in front of the walked over to the table, picked up the note and began to silently read it.

"Obi-Wan, do you believe in….. time travel?" Padme asked nervously, glancing over at her son and daughter. She swiftly moved over to sit on her couch; Han, Leia and Luke hesitantly followed and found their own seats.

"I don't know, Senator." Obi-Wan said softly, staring at the unrecognizable people in front of him. "I don't know."

"Is this a joke?" Anakin demanded, still holding to note and now looking at Obi-Wan. "Master, please tell me this is some sort of joke?"

"I do not think this is a joke Anakin." Obi-Wan said kindly. "Although, I am having a hard time believing it myself, I do not think one would joke about this."

As he had finished that sentence, a bright flash came around and a loud thump came into the room. Then as the group turns around, a Togruta girl stands up, franticly looking around to find where she is. Garbed in red and gray battle clothes, her 2 green light light up, as she suspected an enemy to approach. She was so worried about her surroundings that she failed to notice the group standing but a few feet away from her.

"Ahsoka?"

As she heard Anakin call out to her, she turned sharply and gazed upon the trio who were at many points her friends. She also spied the three that she did not recognize at all. Despite this she deactivated her lightsabers and sheathed them upon her sides. She was still wary of them, but if they appear to be on good terms with the others, she figured she had no reason to attack them…yet.

"What's going on guys?" ask the former padawan. "What are we doing here?"

Obi-Wan answered, "I'm afraid we're as much in the dark as you are. I don't even know w-" but he could not complete that statement. For another flash of light shown and from that another letter appeared on the coffee table. Anakin was quick to pick it up, hoping Ahsoka's arrival would be the final preparations for whoever brought them here. He grabbed the paper so fast, that he didn't notice a hologram disc that was sitting on the table, labeled simply "A New Hope".

"What does it say?" Luke said anxiously. He couldn't sit here anymore, he couldn't stare at that _thing_ that was supposed to be his father. All Luke wanted to do was go home and finish his Jedi training. The past 24 hours had been far too eventful for his liking.

"Read it out, Annie." Padme encouraged, sending her husband a small smile.

"The note says:

 _Dear, Master Obi Wan Kenobi, Luke, Leia, Han, Anakin, Ahsoka and Senator Amadala,_

 _You are gathered here so you can watch 6 hologram discs that will outline the Future, the Past and the Present._

 _Anakin, Obi-Wan and Padme, what you will be viewing is the future of your guests. Han, Leia and Luke, you'll be viewing the past and have been brought 20 years back so it can be shown to you. Ahsoka, though you are not featured in these presentations, I feel that you may be interested in what's going on, as it involves those who are the closet to you._

 _I'll take the discs as you finish them and give you the new ones in their place. Feel free to take breaks, as you'll be needing them._

 _Time will be stopped while you watch these, as all (or most) worries will be mitigated. Anakin, Padme, Obi-Wan and Ahsoka: after the showings are complete, you are free to change your present as you please. However, keep very well in mind that whatever you change in the present will affect your friends from the future as well. It's very likely that interfering with them will wipe them from existence._

 _Oh. And I have been requested by a friend of yours to give you this final warning. There are several secrets that will be revealed in the films. I leave this choice to you: either be perfectly honest and share these secrets before you watch, or suffers as the films speak for you._

 _Well, now that formalities are finished. Why don't we sit down and enjoy yourselves. I'll keep enough refreshments stocked for your enjoyment._

 _On with the show!_

"What does this mean?" Leia demanded.

"Well isn't it obvious?" Han said cutting into their moment. "We watch them."

"Watch them?" Padme asked delicately. "Why should we?"

"Maybe because I wanna go home, sweetheart?" Han said, giving the young senator a look. Anakin glared at the man, who simply gave him a sarcastic look in response. Without giving Anakin or Ahsoka the chance to snap at Han, Leia interrupted.

"He's not wrong." She said quickly. "I mean, I have much more important things to be doing then to be sitting here 20 years in the past!"

"Calm yourself, young one." Obi-Wan said raising an eyebrow.

"Anger does nothing more then cause more problems."

"Tell me about it." Luke muttered, sparing a glance at his father. Which, thankfully, remained unnoticed.

"What are your names?" Obi-Wan said directing his attention to the trio. Padme and Anakin shared a quick look. Would this be it? Would all of this future nonsense give up their entire secret? Their lie? Was this the end of their peace? Would Luke give them up by saying his name as carelessly as he did before?

"I'm Luke."

"Your full name?" Obi-Wan pressed. "I'm afraid all I know about you is that you are from the future."

Anakin shut his eyes; _This was it. The end of their bliss._

"I'm afraid that is something that you will have to find out on a later date." Luke answered simply, voice never wavering and eyes never leaving Obi-Wans.

Anakin bit back his grin, _that's my boy._

"I see," Obi-Wan said. "I do hope you realize your identity _will_ eventually be revealed."

"Of course," Luke nodded. "It's just something that is better off for later, I suppose."

"That is your decision." Obi-Wan nodded. "I am Obi-Wan Kenobi. It's a pleasure to make your acquaintance, even though these are rather unusual circumstances."

"Yes," Luke began with a forced smile, "It's a shame were meeting…. like this." he said staring at the all-to-familiar-man. This was too much for him to handle in one day; his mother, father _and_ Obi-Wan? Luke just couldn't believe it. How could Anakin and Obi-Wan sit here and act like - _friends_? Doesn't Obi-Wan know that Anakin is only filled with darkness and deceit?

"And you two?" He said gesturing to the unusually silent duo.

"Han Solo."

"Leia Organa."

"And I'm Ahsoka Tano," said the Togruta stepping forward. "I used to be a jedi knight with Anakin as my master".

Leia curiously asked, "why former?" The ex-jedi was about to answer when Han interrupted.

"Sweetheart I don't really care about this chick's problems."

Ahsoka then turned to him annoyed, "She wants to know, let her listen, nerf-herder."

"Listen you," Han snarled, approaching her, "I don't reall-

"That's enough, all of you, you're worse then children." Luke scolded looking at the three of them. "This is an extremely delicate situation! The sooner we finish these holograms, the sooner we can go home."

And it isn't just all of the stress that was getting to him. On top of all that, he heard that this newcomer was Vader's apprentice. Does that mean she'll be like him? So many voices were going off within his head and they were all angrily telling him not to trust the former jedi.

Padme and Anakin both had to hide their own smiles in the meantime; their son was so much like both of them. Fiery, stubborn and rational. (The last one coming from Padme's side, of course.) Padme then glanced over to her daughter and frowned; being so blinded before at the thought of having both a son _and_ a daughter, Padme took no notice of her daughters scantily clad body.

"Leia - I'm sorry, I don't mean to be rude - but would you like something more comfortable to wear?" Padme asked nervously, wringing her hands out on her lap.

"Oh please, that would be wonderful!" Leia gushed, standing up along side the senator.

"Of course. I couldn't imagine being left in - that." Padme said, beaming at her daughter. "Can I safely assume that you didn't dress yourself in that?"

"I don't think anyone would willingly wear this." Leia said shaking her head.

"May I ask why your wearing that then?" Anakin said, taking a seat and looking at the two nearly identical women.

"I guess you'll just have to wait and find out." Leia said coyly. "I mean, if these videos aren't a hoax you will."

"Something tell's me that they aren't." Anakin replied.

"And something tells me that your correct." Leia nodded.

"Come along, then." Padme said, walking to her chambers with Leia - her _daughter_ \- trailing behind.

"You have a lovely home," Leia said "It reminds me a lot of my own in some ways."

"Does it?" Padme grinned, opening up her drawers and pulling out one of her most comfortable outfits. It was the least she could do for the girl. _Her daughter_. Padme, couldn't hear that enough times - even if it was only in her head. "Here. You'll feel so much better after you've changed." Handing her the familiar baby-blue fabric, Padme began to leave the room. "I'll be waiting outside when your ready."

"Thank you." Leia said. "I can't wait to get out of this horrible outfit; I think I'm going to burn it, actually."

"I probably would burn it it too." Padme admitted. With a quick wink and the flourish of her skirts, the Senator left her bedroom.

Leia quickly changed; the flowing light blue skirt reached the floor while the long sleeve top rested just above he navel. Looking into the mirror that rested on the wall, Leia took notice of not only how comfortable the outfit was, but how beautiful it looked on her as well.

"Leia, are you ready?" Padme's soft, nurturing voice interrupted.

"Yes, Senator."

Opening the door Padme took notice of how gorgeous her daughter was, and how similar they both were in appearance. "You look so beautiful." Padme gushed.

"Thank you." Leia said smiling serenely. Their was just something about this women; her calm but authoritative nature somehow soothed Leia. She couldn't help but smile around the Former Queen.

"Your welcome. But, please, call me Padme. Considering how much were going to know each other, it would be silly for you to call me by a formal tittle. Here, let me help you with your hair. It's absolutely gorgeous."

"That would be great, thank you." Leia muttered, taking a seat at the Senator's vanity table.

"Oh stop thanking me, it's no trouble at all." Padme said brushing through her daughters long locks. "I'd much rather be in here with you, then out there. It's far too awkward for me."

"You felt it too?" Leia asked.

"Of course I did." Padme smiled. "Do you mind if I re-braid it?"

"I would love it, actually." Leia said. "Your a very kind women, Padme."

"Thank you Leia, that means a lot." Padme beamed. "Well your all done! We better get back out there before they worry."

"Your right. I'd really like to just get these video's over with and go home."

Together the two Skywalker women - Padme and Leia - walked back into the living room side by side, both significantly in a better mood. Padme felt so incredibly blessed to have that short, but meaningful bonding moment with her daughter. She could really see herself in the girl. Not only physically, but in mannerisms and behavior as well. Padme wouldn't make this a negative situation - no, not at all. This was good. This was actually _great_. Maybe if Obi-Wan saw how much her and Annie loved each other he would vouch for them on the council. A far stretch, yes, but it was the only hope she had. It couldn't be that bad anyway, she got to see her very own son and daughter. Her _twins_.

They had to be twins. Luke and Leia? Twin names. They looked the same age; but did they know they were related? Padme couldn't tell. It was something she defiantly had to keep her eye on. What if they didn't? How would that work? Were they not raised together? Were her babies separated? Did the not get along? What could it be? Most importantly, why did Padme feel as if they were separated? How did such a ludicrous idea even get planted in her head? Shaking her head and taking a seat on the couch, Padme looked up and met her husbands loving gaze. Everything would be alright. Everything _had_ to be alright; if not, Padme would just do everything in her power to make it alright.

After all, she was a mommy on a mission.


	2. Chapter 2

After acquiring new clothes, Leia walked with the Senator back to the room with the others waiting to start the hologram. Han couldn't help but be captivated by Leia's new alluring outfit. He had seen her plenty of times in other regal outfits, though only now does it seem to him that she's indeed beautiful. After he stared at her for more than a minute, Ahsoka figured out what was going on and snickered a little bit.

At that same time, Luke nudged his friend's arm and said to him, "I know she looks beautiful but you said it yourself. We have to watch the films right away." Han after blushing a bit, turned away while Obi-Wan knelt down and inserted the first disc.

Everyone got seated and made themselves comfortable as the show began.

 **A long time ago, in a galaxy far, far, away...**

 **A vast sea of stars serves as the backdrop for the main title. War drums echo through the heavens as a rollup slowly crawls into infinity.**

 **It is a period of civil war.** **Rebel spaceships, striking from a hidden base, have won their first victory against the evil Galactic Empire.**

"Galactic Empire?" Obi-Wan couldn't help asking, "Don't you mean the Galactic Republic?"

It was at that question the group started getting nervous as the newcomers watched in confusion. Leia finally spoke up

"Where we come from, the Republic has been absolved by the Emperor, who reorganized it into a tyrannical Empire. One of the primary purposes of the Rebellion is to overthrow the Empire and reinstate a New Republic."

As Leia spoke those words, those from the present began to sink in hopelessness. How?! How can the Republic fall? Even after doing so much to protect it and bring peace to the Galaxy it was toppled by this so-called Emperor. Padme in particular was hit really hard as she was a stout activist for the people. She was nearly heartbroken to hear that all her efforts would eventually fall to waste. It did give her and the others some respite however, that a Rebellion is fighting to bring back the peaceful times.

 ** **During the battle, Rebel spies managed to steal secret plans to the Empire's ultimate weapon, the Death Star, an armored space station with enough power to destroy an entire planet.****

Memory of the "Death Star" was lost to Anakin though he did express a small interest in a weapon of that magnitude

 ** **Pursued by the Empire's sinister agents, Princess Leia races home aboard her starship, custodian of the stolen plans that can save her people and restore freedom to the galaxy...****

"Alright if its like that I have a good feeling as to where we are." Leia said

 **The awesome yellow planet of Tatooine emerges from a total eclipse, her two moons glowing against the darkness. A tiny silver spacecraft, a Rebel Blockade Runner firing lasers from the back of the ship, races through space. It is pursed by a giant Imperial Stardestroyer. Hundreds of deadly laserbolts streak from the Imperial Stardestroyer, causing the main solar fin of the Rebel craft to disintegrate.**

"Never mind, I know where we are," Leia said surprised.

Anakin and Obi-Wan were in total shock. Padme and Ahsoka felt it too but they weren't knocked hard nearly as bad as the 2 jedi there. That was a republic cruiser. That means what the words claimed was true. All would be lost and they couldn't do much about it.

 **An explosion rocks the ship as two robots, Artoo-Detoo (R2- D2) and See-Threepio (C-3PO) struggle to make their way through the shaking, bouncing passageway. Both robots are old and battered. Artoo is a short, claw-armed tripod. His face is a mass of computer lights surrounding a radar eye. Threepio, on the other hand, is a tall, slender robot of human proportions. He has a gleaming bronze-like metallic surface of an Art Deco design.**

"R2 and 3PO?" Luke shouted

"Goldenrod?" Han reacted at the same time.

"You guys know them?" Ashoka asked.

Leia explained "These 2 have proven vital to the Rebellion as information retrievers...wait do you guys know them"

the Togruta responded, "Heck yeah we do. These guys helped us out in battling the Separatists too."

Padme and Anakin sat and smiled with Nostalgia. Padme thought of how R2 was a droid in her royal air fleet, and even more-so how he saved her life along with others during the Trade Federation invasion. She was also grateful to 3PO for helping around the house while Anakin was away, performing tasks that would otherwise prove too difficult. Anakin on the other hand remembered how as a child he build 3PO from all those wires and circuits with the intent of having him help his poor mother. He also remembered how he made the bond with R2 on the battlefield, even going as far to risk the entire Republican tactical intelligence just so he can rescue him from Grievous. Both are proud that both of their droid companions are serving this Rebellion to restore the Republic

 **THREEPIO**

 **Did you hear that? They've shut down the main reactor. We'll be destroyed for sure. This is madness!**

"How stupid does this disc think we are?" Han groaned facepalming. Everyone else laughed at C3PO panicking. It was nice to see how little he has changed in all these years.

 **Rebel troopers rush past the robots and take up positions in the main passageway. They aim their weapons toward the door.**

 **THREEPIO**

 **We're doomed!**

 **The little R2 unit makes a series of electronic sounds that only another robot could understand.**

 **THREEPIO**

 **There'll be no escape for the Princess this time.**

While the ones from the current time were chuckling, Han made a notion. "But she did didn't she?"

As Luke smiled at the remembrance of the adventure, Leia intervened smirking, "Not without much help though."

The 2 rebel heroes were about to protest but they were cut off by the events going on.

 **Artoo continues making beeping sounds. Tension mounts as loud metallic latches clank and the scream of heavy equipment are heard moving around the outside hull of the ship.**

 **THREEPIO**

 **What's that?**

 **EXT. SPACECRAFT IN SPACE**

 **The Imperial craft has easily overtaken the Rebel Blockade Runner. The smaller Rebel ship is being drawn into the underside dock of the giant Imperial starship.**

 **INT. REBEL BLOCKADE RUNNER**

 **The nervous Rebel troopers aim their weapons. Suddenly a tremendous blast opens up a hole in the main passageway and a score of fearsome armored spacesuited stormtroopers make their way into the smoke-filled corridor.**

Anakin, Obi-Wan, Padme and Ahsoka were once again in hopelessness upon looking at the enemy. These were no doubt the very clones the fought and befriended all along the battlefield. Even they were turned, probably forced to join the Empire as foot soldiers. As they once again slumped into despair, they failed to notice one crucial detail separating stormtrooper from clone trooper: they have horrible aim.

 **In a few minutes the entire passageway is ablaze with laserfire. The deadly bolts ricochet in wild random patterns creating huge explosions. Stormtroopers scatter and duck behind storage lockers. Laserbolts hit several Rebel soldiers who scream and stagger through the smoke, holding shattered arms and faces.**

 **INT. REBEL BLOCKADE RUNNER - MAIN HALLWAY**

 **The awesome, seven-foot-tall Dark Lord of the Sith makes his way into the blinding light of the main passageway. This is Darth Vader, right hand of the Emperor. His face is obscured by his flowing black robes and grotesque breath mask, which stands out next to the fascist white armored suits of the Imperial stormtroopers. Everyone instinctively backs away from the imposing warrior and a deathly quiet sweeps through the Rebel troops. Several of the Rebel troops break and run in a frenzied panic.**

Leia winced while Luke scowled. Luke did so not just because his most hated enemy now stands in the screen before them, but said nemesis is also sitting behind him, making him feel uncomfortable.

Speaking of which to say the others weren't put off by this would be an understatement. Padme nearly panicked at the dark being of evil that stands before them. Anakin and Obi-Wan instinctively placed their hands on their lightsabers, with the other guests present being the only thing preventing them activating them. They could tell right away that what stood before them was a Sith Warrior, though they weren't quite sure as to who he is. Anakin, however, noted that this being did seem familiar. Ashoka in the meanwhile was in fear. Of course she faced the likes of General Grievous and Asajj Ventress, but those two seemed easy when compared to he who stands before the group.

 **INT. REBEL BLOCKADE RUNNER**

 **A woman's hand puts a card into an opening in Artoo's dome. Artoo makes beeping sounds.**

 **INT. REBEL BLOCKADE RUNNER**

 **Threepio stands in a hallway, somewhat bewildered. Artoo is nowhere in sight. The pitiful screams of the doomed Rebel soldiers can be heard in the distance.**

 **THREEPIO**

 **Artoo! Artoo-Detoo, where are you?**

 **A familiar clanking sound attacks Threepio's attention and he spots little Artoo at the end of the hallway in a smoke- filled alcove. A beautiful young girl (about sixteen years old) stands in front of Artoo. Surreal and out of place, dreamlike and half hidden in the smoke, she finishes adjusting something on Artoo's computer face, then watches as the little robot joins his companion.**

"Well I certainly remember that" Leia commented, "But I don't remember any recording devices in that room." She then lays back and wonders who could have gotten that footage.

 **THREEPIO**

 **At last! Where have you been?**

 **Stormtroopers can be heard battling in the distance.**

 **THREEPIO**

 **They're heading in this direction. What are we going to do? We'll be sent to the spice mine of Kessel or smashed into who knows what!**

 **Artoo scoots past his bronze friend and races down the subhallway. Threepio chases after him.**

 **THREEPIO**

 **Wait a minute, where are you going?**

 **Artoo responds with electronic beeps.**

"What exactly were you doing to R-2ie over there" Ashoka asked out of curiosity.

"Placing the Death Star plans within him." Leia replied.

 **INT. REBEL BLOCKADE RUNNER - CORRIDOR**

 **The evil Darth Vader stands amid the broken and twisted bodies of his foes. He grabs a wounded Rebel Officer by the neck as an Imperial Officer rushes up to the Dark Lord.**

 **IMPERIAL OFFICER**

 **The Death Star plans are not in the main computer.**

 **Vader squeezes the neck of the Rebel Officer, who struggles in vain.**

 **VADER**

 **Where are those transmissions you intercepted?**

 **Vader lifts the Rebel off his feet by his throat.**

 **VADER**

 **What have you done with those plans?**

 **REBEL OFFICER**

 **We intercepted no transmissions. Aaah... This is a consular ship. Were on a diplomatic mission.**

 **VADER**

 **If this is a consular ship... were is the Ambassador?**

 **The Rebel refuses to speak but eventually cries out as the Dark Lord begins to squeeze the officer's throat, creating a gruesome snapping and choking, until the soldier goes limp. Vader tosses the dead soldier against the wall and turns to his troops.**

Anakin, Ahsoka and Padme cringed at the events unfolding before them.

 **VADER**  
 **Commander, tear this ship apart until you've found those plans and bring me the Ambassador. I want her alive!**

 **The stormtroopers scurry into the subhallways.**

 **INT. REBEL BLOCKADE RUNNER - SUBHALLWAY**

 **The lovely young girl huddles in a small alcove as the stormtroopers search through the ship. She is Princess Leia Organa, a member of the Alderaan Senate. The fear in her eyes slowly gives way to anger as the muted crushing sounds of the approaching stormtroopers grow louder. One of the troopers spots her.**

 **TROOPER**

 **There she is! Set for stun!**

 **Leia steps from her hiding place and blasts a trooper with her laser pistol. She starts to run but is felled by a paralyzing ray. The troopers inspect her inert body.**

Han flinched as he saw Leia shot down. And she had such good aim too.

 **TROOPER**

 **She'll be all right. Inform Lord Vader we have a prisoner.**

"Vader?" Anakin asks?

"He's the one in the metallic suit you've seen before." Leia explained again, "He is the Emperor's right hand and a chief enforcer of Imperial law."

Then Anakin started to feel anger. So the sith lord was named Darth Vader (he never heard his other name but he put 2 and 2 together). With that fact in mind, he had little doubt he had a hand in bringing down Republic. He smiles at the chance to meet him soon. Oh what fun it would be to hunt and face this evil monster. A hand on his arm from Padme was enough to calm him down.

As Padme was calming her husband's emotions, Obi-Wan stared at the duo from the side with inquisitive suspicion. He knew for a fact they were highly close friends, but he wanted to know exactly how close. Especially since he witnessed several times that Anakin's emotions toward her endangered his place in the Jedi Order, as well as his life. Maybe what is to be revealed here will reveal their relationship.

 **INT. REBEL BLOCKADE RUNNER - SUBHALLWAY**

 **Artoo stops before the small hatch of an emergency lifepod. He snaps the seal on the main latch and a red warning light begins to flash. The stubby astro-robot works his way into the cramped four-man pod.**

 **THREEPIO**

 **Hey, you're not permitted in there. It's restricted. You'll be deactivated for sure..**

 **Artoo beeps something to him.**

 **THREEPIO**

 **Don't call me a mindless philosopher, you overweight glob of grease! Now come out before somebody sees you.**

Everyone chuckled again at the protocol droid's usual behavior.

 **Artoo whistles something at his reluctant friend regarding the mission he is about to perform.**

 **THREEPIO**

 **Secret mission? What plans? What are you talking about? I'm not getting in there!**

 **Artoo isn't happy with Threepio's stubbornness, and he beeps and twangs angrily. A new explosion, this time very close, sends dust and debris through the narrow subhallway. Flames lick at Threepio and, after a flurry of electronic swearing from Artoo, the lanky robot jumps into the lifepod.**

 **THREEPIO**

 **I'm going to regret this.**

"He's not the only one," Han snarked in reply, "If you'd stayed we wouldn't have to put up with you." These remarks earned him a smack in the arm from Luke. Anakin silently grinned as his son took action.

 **INT. IMPERIAL STARDESTROYER**

 **On the main viewscreen, the lifepod carrying the two terrified robots speeds away from the stricken Rebel spacecraft.**

 **CHIEF PILOT**

 **There goes another one.**

 **CAPTAIN**

 **Hold your fire. There are no life forms. It must have been short- circuited.**

Obi-Wan face palmed and replied "Did these officers seriously forget that droids aren't organic beings?". Luke was a bit unnerved by his old friend's comment but considering everything, he decided to let it slide.

 **INT. LIFEPOD**

 **Artoo and Threepio look out at the receding Imperial starship. Stars circle as the pod rotates through the galaxy.**

 **THREEPIO**

 **That's funny, the damage doesn't look as bad from out here.**

 **Artoo beeps an assuring response.**

 **THREEPIO**

 **Are you sure this things safe?**

 **The escape pod then drifts into the gravity of the Planet below.**

"Hey that's Tatooine!" Luke shouted. Before anyone else can reply, he began laughing like a madman, exclaiming that he was right. Unsurprisingly this unnerved everyone, particularly his parents.

"What the hell are you talking about kid?!" Han shouted, as he was getting annoyed at Luke's mind possibly breaking.

"Back on Tatooine, while I was working on the moisture evaporators," Luke exasperated, "I looked up with my binoculars and saw that battle. I ran to tell my friends but they just saw 2 ships in the corridor and didn't believe me. But I WAS RIGHT!" And he continued to laugh some more. While the others didn't understand what he meant, Leia eventually figured it out. So he witnessed the battle eh? She thought it an interesting development. Eventually Luke calmed down and after nearly Han, Ahsoka and Obi-Wan scooted away from him, the decided to continue.

 **INT. REBEL BLOCKADE RUNNER - HALLWAY**

 **Princess Leia is led down a low-ceilinged hallway by a squad of armored stormtroopers. Her hands are bound and she is brutally shoved when she is unable to keep up with the briskly marching troops. They stop in a smoky hallway as Darth Vader emerges from the shadows. The sinister Dark Lord stares hard at the frail young senator, but she doesn't move.**

 **LEIA**

 **Lord Vader, I should have known. Only you could be so bold. The Imperial Senate will not sit for this, when they hear you've attacked a diplomatic...**

 **VADER**

 **Don't play games with me, Your Highness. You weren't on any mercy mission this time. You passed directly through a restricted system. Several transmissions were beamed to this ship by Rebel spies. I want to know what happened to the plans they sent you.**

 **LEIA**

 **I don't know what you're talking about. I'm a member of the Imperial Senate on a diplomatic mission to Alderaan...**

 **VADER**

 **You're a part of the Rebel Alliance... and a traitor. Take her away!**

 **Leia is marched away down the hallway and into the smoldering hole blasted in the side of the ship. An Imperial Commander turns to Vader.**

Padme then turns to Leia and asked, "What is you're standing within this rebellion?"

"I actually am one of the early leaders along with my father, Bail Organa." the young princess replied. "Sadly he's dead now but his legacy will live on.

With this Padme smirked to herself in her head, proud that her daughter both inherited her activist tendencies from her, and that she is actually one of the leaders. She is confused however, that she proclaimed herself daughter of her friend Bail Organa. While wondering about how tightly he's involved, she also wonders what happened to herself that caused this adoption.

 **COMMANDER**

 **Holding her is dangerous. If word of this gets out, it could generate sympathy for the Rebellion in the senate.**

 **VADER**

 **I have traced the Rebel spies to her. Now she is my only link to find their secret base!**

 **COMMANDER**

 **She'll die before she tells you anything.**

 **VADER**

 **Leave that to me. Send a distress signal and then inform the senate that all aboard were killed!**

 **Another Imperial Officer approaches Vader and the Commander. They stop and snap to attention.**

 **SECOND OFFICER**

 **Lord Vader, the battle station plans are not aboard this ship! And no transmissions were made. An escape pod was jettisoned during the fighting, but no life forms were aboard.**

 **Vader turns to the Commander.**

 **VADER**

 **She must have hidden the plans in the escape pod. Send a detachment down to retrieve them. See to it personally, Commander. There'll be no one to stop us this time.**

 **COMMANDER**

 **Yes, sir.**

 **EXT. SPACE The Imperial Stardestroyer comes over the surface of the planet Tatooine.**

"I haven't the chance to say it before because of Luke's...moment, but I always hated that planet." In response Luke was glaring at him while Ahsoka was on the floor laughing, causing Luke to change his glare over to her.


	3. Chapter 3

**EXT. TATOOINE - DESERT**

 **Jundland, or "No Man's Land", where the rugged desert mesas meet the foreboding dune sea. The two helpless astro-droids kick up clouds of sand as they leave the lifepod and clumsily work their way across the desert wasteland. The lifepod in the distance rests half buried in the sand.**

 **THREEPIO**

 **How did I get into this mess? I really don't know how. We seem to be made to suffer. It's our lot in life.**

 **Artoo answers with beeping sounds.**

 **THREEPIO**

 **I've got to rest before I fall apart. My joints are almost frozen.**

 **Artoo continues to respond with beeping sounds.**

 **THREEPIO**

 **What a desolate place this is.**

 **Suddenly Artoo whistles, makes a sharp right turn and starts off in the direction of the rocky desert mesas. Threepio stops and yells at him.**

 **THREEPIO**

 **Where are you going?**

 **A stream of electronic noises pours forth from the small robot.**

 **THREEPIO**

 **Well, I'm not going that way. It's much too rocky. This way is much easier.**

 **Artoo counters with a long whistle.**

Everybody was enjoying the argument going on right now.

 **THREEPIO**

 **What makes you think there are settlements over there?**

 **Artoo continues to make beeping sounds.**

 **THREEPIO**

 **Don't get technical with me.**

 **Artoo continues to make beeping sounds.**

 **THREEPIO**

 **What mission? What are you talking about? I've had just about enough of you! Go that way! You'll be malfunctioning within a day, you nearsighted scrap pile!**

 **Threepio gives the little robot a kick and starts off in the direction of the vast dune sea.**

While most of the guests laughed, Anakin had to do a double take on what he just saw. His prim-and-proper protocol droid C3PO just kicked another droid. And not only that, but the droid he kicked was R2D2, who said protocol droid would be rarely seen without. He was able to get a few chuckles out but he had to process what he just watched in order to do so. Obi-Wan also didn't laugh as he didn't find that funny.

 **THREEPIO**

 **And don't let me catch you following me begging for help, because you won't get it.**

 **Artoo's reply is a rather rude sound. He turns and trudges off in the direction of the towering mesas.**

 **THREEPIO**

 **No more adventures. I'm not going that way.**

 **Artoo beeps to himself as he makes his way toward the distant mountains.**

"Wonder what happened," mused Luke, "they were together when we bought them"

 **EXT. TATOOINE - DUNE SEA**

 **Threepio, hot and tired, struggles up over the ridge of a dune; only to find more dunes, which seem to go on for endless miles. He looks back in the direction of the now distant rock mesas.**

 **THREEPIO**

 **That malfunctioning little twerp. This is all his fault! He tricked me into going this way, but he'll do no better.**

 **In a huff of anger and frustration, Threepio knocks the sand from his joints. His plight seems hopeless, when a glint of reflected light in the distance reveals an object moving towards him.**

 **THREEPIO**

 **Wait, what's that? A transport! I'm saved!**

 **The bronze android waves frantically and yells at the approaching transport.**

 **THREEPIO**

 **Over here! Help! Please, help!**

"You don't even know whose transport that is you idiot!" Han shouted

"Han", Leia said bluntly, "you're yelling at a hologram." Embarrassed at what he just did, he became silent.

 **EXT. TATOOINE - ROCK CANYON - SUNSET**

 **The gargantuan rock formations are shrouded in a strange foreboding mist and the onimous sounds of unearthly creatures fill the air. Artoo moves cautiously through the creepy rock canyon, inadvertently making a loud clicking noise as he goes. He hears a distant, hard, metallic sound and stops for a moment. Convinced he is alone, he continues on his way.**

 **In the distance, a pebble tumbles down the steep canyon wall and a small dark figure darts into the shadows. A little further up the canyon a slight flicker of light reveals a pair of eyes in the dark recesses only a few feet from the narrow path.**

Ashoka shuddered when she confirmed the creatures were Jawas. She was always grossed out by those little creeps. Anakin and Luke, who both had more experience with them, shuddered harder.

 **The unsuspecting robot waddles along the rugged trail until suddenly, out of nowhere, a powerful magnetic ray shoots out of the rocks and engulfs him in an eerie glow. He manages one short electronic squeak before he topples over onto his back. His bright computer lights flicker off, then on, then off again. Out of the rocks scurry three Jawas, no taller than Artoo. They holster strange and complex weapons as they cautiously approach the robot. They wear grubby cloaks and their faces are shrouded so only their glowing eyes can be seen. They hiss and make odd guttural sounds as they heave the heavy robot onto their shoulders and carry him off down the trail.**

"Poor R2" Padme commented

"This is just not his day" Han remarked

 **EXT. TATOOINE - ROCK CANYON - SANDCRAWLER - SUNSET**

 **The eight Jawas carry Artoo out of the canyon to a huge tank- like vehicle the size of a four-story house. They weld a small disk on the side of Artoo and then put him under a large tube on the side of the vehicle and the little robot is sucked into the giant machine.**

 **The filthy little Jawas scurry like rats up small ladders and enter the main cabin of the behemoth transport.**

 **INT. SANDCRAWLER - HOLD AREA**

 **It is dim inside the hold area of the Sandcrawler. Artoo switches on a small floodlight on his forehead and stumbles around the scrap heap. The narrow beam swings across rusty metal rocket parts and an array of grotesquely twisted and maimed astro-robots. He lets out a pathetic electronic whimper and stumbles off toward what appears to be a door at the end of the chamber.**

At this scene Han and Leia were giving Luke questioning stares.

"The Jawas traded in droids they find wandering about." Luke defended.

 **INT. SANDCRAWLER - PRISON AREA**

 **Artoo enters a wide room with a four-foot ceiling. In the middle of the scrap heap sit a dozen or so robots of various shapes and sizes. Some are engaged in electronic conversation, while others simply mill about. A voice of recognition calls out from the gloom.**

 **THREEPIO**

 **Artoo-Detoo! It's you! It's you!**

"Why couldn't he have stayed out in the desert?" Han groaned, earning him another smack in the arm from Luke.

 **A battered Threepio scrambles up to Artoo and embraces him.**

 **EXT. TATOOINE - ROCK CANYON - SANDCRAWLER - SUNSET**

 **The enormous Sandcrawler lumbers off toward the magnificent twin suns, which are slowly setting over a distant mountain ridge.**

 **EXT. TATOOINE - DESERT - DAY**

 **Four Imperial stormtroopers mill about in front of the half- buried lifepod that brought Artoo and Threepio to Tatooine. A trooper yells to an officer some distance away.**

 **FIRST TROOPER**

 **Someone was in the pod. The tracks go off in this direction.**

 **A second trooper picks a small bit of metal out of the sand and gives it to the first trooper.**

 **SECOND TROOPER**

 **Look, sir - droids.**

"These guys are making the Klankers intelligent by comparison," noted Ashoka

 **EXT. TATOOINE - DUNES**

 **The Sandcrawler moves slowly down a great sand dune.**

 **INT. SANDCRAWLER**

 **Threepio and Artoo noisily bounce along inside the cramped prison chamber. Artoo appears to be shut off.**

 **THREEPIO**

 **Wake up! Wake up!**

 **Suddenly the shaking and bouncing of the Sandcrawler stops, creating quite a commotion among the mechanical men. Threepio's fist bangs the head of Artoo whose computer lights pop on as he begins beeping. At the far end of the long chamber a hatch opens, filling the chamber with blinding white light. a dozen or so Jawas make their way through the odd assortment of robots.**

 **THREEPIO**

 **We're doomed.**

 **A Jawa starts moving toward them.**

 **THREEPIO**

 **Do you think they'll melt us down?**

 **Artoo responds, making beeping sounds.**

 **THREEPIO**

 **Don't shoot! Don't shoot! Will this never end?**

 **EXT. TATOOINE - DESERT - LARS HOMESTEAD - AFTERNOON**

 **The Jawas mutter gibberish as they busily line up their battered captives, including Artoo and Threepio, in front of the enormous Sandcrawler, which is parked beside a small homestead consisting of three large holes in the ground surrounded by several tall moisture vaporators and one small adobe block house.**

"Hey that's Uncle Owen's house!" Luke shouted

"Who's Owen" Ashoka asked

"A very close acquaintance of mine" answered Anakin. The topic of his mother was sensitive to him so there was no way he was going to tell how Owen Lars became his step-brother. Luckily for him, his former padawan was satisfied with that answer and returned to the watching the hologram.

 **The Jawas scurry around fussing over the robots, straightening them up or brushing some dust from a dented metallic elbow. The shrouded little creatures smell horribly, attracting small insects to the dark areas when their mouths and nostrils should be.**

 **Out of the shadows of a dingy side-building limps Owen Lars, a large burly man in his mid-fifties. His reddish eyes are sunken in a dust-covered face. As the farmer carefully inspects each robot, he is closely followed by his slump- shouldered nephew, Luke Skywalker. One of the vile little Jawas walks ahead of the farmer spouting an animated sales pitch in a queer, unintelligible language.**

Luke stared at Owen's hologram with a saddened joy. In addition, he had no doubt that his Aunt Beru was present as well. It was so bittersweet to see them again like this. He may have gotten into Force knows how many arguments about their controlling ways, but he loved them very much as the only family he had left. As he was shedding a few tears from his eyes, Leia grabbed his hand and smiled, making him feel better.

 **A voice calls out from one of the huge holes that form the homestead. Luke goes over to the edge and sees his Aunt Beru standing in the main courtyard.**

And Luke closed his eyes again and gave a sad sigh, knowing he was right about Aunt Beru begin here.

 **BERU**

 **Luke, tell Owen that if he gets a translator to be sure it speaks Bocce.**

 **LUKE**

 **It looks like we don't have much of a choice but I'll remind him.**

 **Luke returns to his uncle as they look over the equipment for sale with the Jawa leader.**

 **OWEN**

 **I have no need for a protocol droid.**

 **THREEPIO (quickly)**

 **Sir - not in an environment such as this - that's why I've also been programmed for over thirty secondary functions that...**

 **OWEN**

 **What I really need is a droid that understands the binary language of moisture vaporators.**

 **THREEPIO**

 **Vaporators! Sir - My first job was programming binary load lifter... very similar to your vaporators. You could say...**

 **OWEN**

 **Do you speak Bocce?**

 **THREEPIO**

 **Of course I can, sir. It's like a second language for me... I'm as fluent in Bocce...**

 **OWEN**

 **All right shut up! (turning to Jawa) I'll take this one.**

"I like your uncle Luke," Han said smiling

 **THREEPIO**

 **Shutting up, sir.**

 **OWEN**

 **Luke, take these two over to the garage, will you? I want you to have both of them cleaned up before dinner.**

 **LUKE**

 **But I was going into Toshi Station to pick up some power converters...**

Luke was blushing with embarrassment while Ahsoka was snickering, earning a cold stare from her former master.

 **OWEN**

 **You can waste time with your friends when your chores are done. Now come on, get to it!**

 **LUKE**

 **All right, come on! And the red one, come on. Well, come on, Red, let's go.**

 **As the Jawas start to lead the three remaining robots back into the Sandcrawler, Artoo lets out a pathetic little beep and starts after his old friend Threepio. He is restrained by a slimy Jawa, who zaps him with a control box.**

 **Owen is negotiating with the head Jawa. Luke and the two robots start off for the garage when a plate pops off the head of the red astro-droid's head plate and it sparks wildly.**

 **LUKE**

 **Uncle Owen...**

 **OWEN**

 **Yeah? LUKE This R2 unit has a bad motivator. Look!**

 **OWEN**

 **(to the head Jawa) Hey, what're you trying to push on us?**

 **The Jawa goes into a loud spiel. Meanwhile, Artoo has sneaked out of line and is moving up and down trying to attract attention. He lets out with a low whistle. Threepio taps Luke on the shoulder.**

 **THREEPIO**

 **(pointing to Artoo) Excuse me, sir, but that R2 unit is in prime condition. A real bargain.**

 **LUKE**

 **Uncle Owen...**

 **OWEN**

 **Yeah?**

 **LUKE**

 **What about that one?**

 **OWEN**

 **(to Jawa) What about that blue one? We'll take that one.**

 **With a little reluctance the scruffy dwarf trades the damaged astro-droid for Artoo.**

 **LUKE**

 **Yeah, take it away.**

"Can you imagine if that droid wasn't faulty?" Luke asked with a smile

"Let's not" Leia said with a shudder.

 **THREEPIO**

 **Uh, I'm quite sure you'll be very pleased with that one, sir. He really is in first-class condition. I've worked with him before. Here he comes.**

 **Owen pays off the whining Jawa as Luke and the two robots trudge off toward a grimy homestead entry.**

 **LUKE**

 **Okay, let's go.**

 **THREEPIO**

 **(to Artoo) Now, don't you forget this! Why I should stick my neck out for you is quite beyond my capacity!**

 **INT. LARS HOMESTEAD - GARAGE AREA - LATE AFTERNOON**

 **The garage is cluttered and worn, but a friendly peaceful atmosphere permeates the low grey chamber. Threepio lowers himself into a large tub filled with warm oil. Near the battered Landspeeder little Artoo rests on a large battery with a cord to his face.**

 **THREEPIO**

 **Thank the maker! This oil bath is going to feel so good. I've got such a bad case of dust contamination, I can barely move!**

 **Artoo beeps a muffled reply. Luke seems to be lost in thought as he runs his hand over the damaged fin of a small two-man Skyhopper spaceship resting in a low hangar off the garage. Finally Luke's frustrations get the better of him and he slams a wrench across the workbench.**

 **LUKE**

 **It just isn't fair. Oh, Biggs is right. I'm never gonna get out of here!**

Real Luke slid down while hiding his blushing face while everyone laughed.

 **THREEPIO**

 **Is there anything I might do to help?**

 **Luke glances at the battered robot. A bit of his anger drains and a tiny smile creeps across his face.**

 **LUKE**

 **Well, not unless you can alter time, speed up the harvest, or teleport me off this rock!**

 **THREEPIO**

 **I don't think so, sir. I'm only a droid and not very knowledgeable about such things. Not on this planet, anyways. As a matter of fact, I'm not even sure which planet I'm on.**

 **LUKE**

 **Well, if there's a bright center to the universe, you're on the planet that it's farthest from.**

"Nah," said Han, "I think its Hoth"

"I'd say Jakku" remarked Leia

"Geonosis" added Padme

"Florrum" added Ashoka

"Nal Hutta" replied Obi-Wan

"I don't know," finished Anakin, "Tatooine's still pretty bad.

 **THREEPIO**

 **I see, sir.**

 **LUKE**

 **Uh, you can call me Luke.**

 **THREEPIO**

 **I see, sir Luke.**

 **LUKE**

 **(laughing) Just Luke.**

 **THREEPIO**

 **And I am See-Threepio, human-cyborg relations, and this is my counterpart, Artoo-Detoo.**

 **LUKE**

 **Hello.**

 **Artoo beeps in response. Luke unplugs Artoo and begins to scrape several connectors on the robot's head with a chrome pick. Threepio climbs out of the oil tub and begins wiping oil from his bronze body.**

 **LUKE**

 **You got a lot of carbon scoring here. It looks like you boys have seen a lot of action.**

 **THREEPIO**

 **With all we've been through, sometimes I'm amazed we're in as good condition as we are, what with the Rebellion and all.**

 **LUKE**

 **You know of the Rebellion against the Empire?**

 **THREEPIO**

 **That's how we came to be in your service, if you take my meaning, sir.**

 **LUKE**

 **Have you been in many battles?**

Here everyone rolled their eyes while Luke turned redder.

 **THREEPIO**

 **Several, I think. Actually, there's not much to tell. I'm not much more than an interpreter, and not very good at telling stories. Well, not at making them interesting, anyways.**

 **Luke struggles to remove a small metal fragment from Artoo's neck joint. He uses a larger pick.**

 **LUKE**

 **Well, my little friend, you've got something jammed in here real good. Were you on a cruiser or...**

 **The fragment breaks loose with a snap, sending Luke tumbling head over heels. He sits up and sees a twelve-inch three- dimensional hologram of Leia Organa, the Rebel senator, being projected from the face of little Artoo. The image is a rainbow of colors as it flickers and jiggles in the dimly lit garage. Luke's mouth hangs open in awe.**

Leia gasped in surprise.

 **LEIA**

 **Help me, Obi-Wan Kenobi. You're my only hope.**

 **LUKE**

 **What's this? Artoo looks around and sheepishly beeps an answer for Threepio to translate. Leia continues to repeat the sentence fragment over and over.**

 **THREEPIO**

 **What is what?! He asked you a question... (pointing to Leia) What is that?**

 **Artoo whistles his surprise as he pretends to just notice the hologram.** **He looks around and sheepishly beeps an answer for Threepio to translate. Leia continues to repeat the sentence fragment over and over.**

 **LEIA**

 **Help me, Obi-Wan Kenobi. You're my only hope. Help me, Obi-Wan Kenobi. You're my only hope.**

Obi-Wan perked up at hearing the name. So it appears he has survived whatever has befallen the Republic. But the question is, what caused the republic to fall in the first place? And why would he be on Tatooine? All those questions are spinning around in his head and he doesn't have the answer to any of them.

 **THREEPIO**

 **Oh, he says it's nothing, sir. Merely a malfunction. Old data. Pay it no mind.**

 **Luke becomes intrigued by the beautiful girl.**

 **LUKE**

 **Who is she? She's beautiful.**

He turned purple though he himself didn't know why at this point. Han groaned as he knew the kid would be competition. He liked the princess enough as well but he didn't like the sappy love quarrels. Padme, who was the only one who instinctively knew of her true parentage, covered her face and sighed, as she knew this could only end badly.

 **THREEPIO**

 **I'm afraid I'm not quite sure, sir.**

 **LEIA**

 **Help me, Obi-Wan Kenobi...**

 **THREEPIO**

 **I think she was a passenger on our last voyage. A person of some importance, sir - I believe. Our captain was attached to...**

 **LUKE**

 **Is there more to this recording?**

 **Luke reaches out for Artoo but he lets out several frantic squeaks and a whistle.**

 **THREEPIO**

 **Behave yourself, Artoo. You're going to get us in trouble. It's all right, you can trust him. He's our new master.**

 **Artoo whistles and beeps a long message to Threepio.**

 **THREEPIO**

 **He says he's the property of Obi-Wan Kenobi, a resident of these parts. And it's a private message for him. Quite frankly, sir I don't know what he's talking about. Our last master was Captain Antilles, but with what we've been through, this little R2 unit has become a bit eccentric.**

 **LUKE**

 **Obi-Wan Kenobi? I wonder if he means old Ben Kenobi?**

"That old fossil?" Han exclaimed

And now the eyes of Obi-Wan Kenobi widen further. He only uses that codename if he is on a mission or in hiding. And judging by the situation, its probably the latter. And if it is the latter, then the entirety of the Jedi order is in great peril. And on top of that, if what the smuggler's saying is anything to go by, he would be an old man by this point. But he cannot be...

"Excuse me" Obi-Wan asked the princess, "from where you all are from, how long has it been since the Republic fell?"

Leia answered, "According to the official records, it was 23 1/2 years since the Empire first rose before we were transported here."

"And when do these events take place?"

"They took place 3 1/2 years ago."

Upon hearing this Anakin and Padme shot nervous glances at each other. They figured out right away that judging by their son's age and all of the information just given to them, the great terror that will topple the Republic will be coming from their time!

 **THREEPIO**

 **I beg your pardon, sir, but do you know what he's talking about?**

 **LUKE**

 **Well, I don't know anyone named Obi-Wan, but old Ben lives out beyond the dune sea. He's kind of a strange old hermit.**

"I can't believe you thought he was a 'strange old hermit'" Leia scolded

"Well I didn't know he was a Jedi!" Luke defended. Obi-Wan didn't notice their conversation as he was too busy trying to figure out what has happened that would require emergency procedures.

 **Luke's gazes at the beautiful young princess for a few moments.**

 **LUKE**

 **I wonder who she is. It sounds like she's in trouble. I'd better play back the whole thing.**

 **Artoo beeps something to Threepio.**

 **THREEPIO**

 **He says the restraining bolt has short circuited his recording system. He suggests that if you remove the bolt, he might be able to play back the entire recording.**

 **Luke looks longingly at the lovely, little princess and hasn't really heard what Threepio has been saying.**

 **LUKE**

 **H'm? Oh, yeah, well, I guess you're too small to run away on me if I take this off! Okay.**

 **Luke takes a wedged bar and pops the restraining bolt off Artoo's side.**

 **LUKE**

 **There you go.**

 **The princess immediately disappears...**

 **LUKE**

 **Well, wait a minute. Where'd she go? Bring her back! Play back the entire message.**

"Wow Luke, you are being awfully whiny today aren't you?" Han sarcastically noted.

 **Artoo beeps an innocent reply as Threepio sits up in embarrassment.**

 **THREEPIO**

 **What message? The one you're carrying inside your rusty innards!**

 **A women's voice calls out from another room.**

 **AUNT BERU**

 **Luke? Luke! Come to dinner!**

 **Luke stands up and shakes his head at the malfunctioning robot.**

 **LUKE**

 **All right, I'll be right there, Aunt Beru.**

 **THREEPIO**

 **I'm sorry, sir, but he appears to have picked up a slight flutter.**

 **Luke tosses Artoo's restraining bolt on the workbench and hurries out of the room.**

 **LUKE**

 **Well, see what you can do with him. I'll be right back.**

 **THREEPIO**

 **(to Artoo) Just you reconsider playing that message for him.**

 **Artoo beeps in response.**

 **THREEPIO**

 **No, I don't think he likes you at all. Artoo beeps.**

 **THREEPIO**

 **No, I don't like you either.**

 **INT. LARS HOMESTEAD - DINING AREA**

 **Luke's Aunt Beru, a warm, motherly woman, fills a pitcher with blue fluid from a refrigerated container in the well- used kitchen. She puts the pitcher on a tray with some bowls of food and starts for the dining area.**

Feeling a small appetite coming on, Han and Ashoka went to the kitchen to see if there was any snacks. Sure enough, there were plenty of food and beverages within the storage. Han grabbed a few Space Waffles for himself and Leia, while Ashoka started chugging down a large glass of Blue Milk. She loves that drink.

 **Luke sits with his Uncle Owen before a table covered with steaming bowls of food as Aunt Beru carries in a bowl of red grain.**

 **LUKE**

 **You know, I think that R2 unit we bought might have been stolen.**

 **OWEN**

 **What makes you think that?**

 **LUKE**

 **Well, I stumbled across a recording while I was cleaning him. He says he belongs to someone called Obi-Wan Kenobi.**

 **Owen is greatly alarmed at the mention of his name, but manages to control himself.**

 **LUKE**

 **I thought he might have meant old Ben. Do you know what he's talking about? Well, I wonder if he's related to Ben.**

"I still find it hard to believe that you didn't know who Obi-Wan was." Leia said, shaking her head in mild disbelief. This time, Obi-Wan listened, as he decided that there was too little information to go with at this time.

"What was that about me?" Kenobi asked out of curiosity

Luke and Leia glanced at each other before the former turned to Obi-Wan and said "Nothing really." Anakin and Padme were smiling at their son's answer while Obi-Wan huffed. Lousy kids and their secrets.

 **Owen breaks loose with a fit of uncontrolled anger.**

 **OWEN**

 **That old man's just a crazy old wizard. Tomorrow I want you to take that R2 unit into Anchorhead and have its memory flushed. That'll be the end of it. It belongs to us now.**

"Crazy old wizard eh?" Obi-Wan replied calmly but angrily, "I think I might have a small talk him about the force." Leia, Anakin and Ashoka shared his sentiments. Luke merely looked down in sorrow.

 **LUKE**

 **But what if this Obi-Wan comes looking for him?**

 **OWEN**

 **He won't, I don't think he exists any more. He died about the same time as your father.**

Anakin and Padme froze up, as they heard of the former's supposed death. Anakin was left speechless while Padme was gasping for air. The future just proclaimed that Anakin is fated to die. And the worst part, it was just told nonchalantly over the table; no solemness, no manner of death, just the incident bluntly handed to them.

 **LUKE**

 **He knew my father?**

 **OWEN**

 **I told you to forget it. Your only concern is to prepare the new droids for tomorrow. In the morning I want them on the south ridge working out those condensers.**

 **LUKE**

 **Yes, sir. I think those new droids are going to work out fine. In fact, I, uh, was also thinking about our agreement about my staying on another season. And if these new droids do work out, I want to transmit my application to the Academy this year.**

"You wanted to go to the Imperial Academy?!" Leia asked

"Anything to get off this rock," Luke answered in defense. While Anakin didn't know or understand an "imperial academy", he does share his son's feelings about the planet.

 **Owen's face becomes a scowl, although he tries to suppress it.**

 **OWEN**

 **You mean the next semester before harvest?**

 **LUKE**

 **Sure, there're more than enough droids.**

 **OWEN**

 **Harvest is when I need you the most. Only one more season. This year we'll make enough on the harvest so I'll be able to hire some more hands. And then you can go to the Academy next year.**

 **Luke continues to toy with his food, not looking at his uncle.**

 **OWEN**

 **You must understand I need you here, Luke.**

 **LUKE**

 **But it's a whole 'nother year.**

 **OWEN**

 **Look, it's only one more season.**

 **Luke pushes his half-eaten plate of food aside and stands.**

 **LUKE**

 **Yeah, that's what you said last year when Biggs and Tank left.**

 **AUNT BERU**

 **Where are you going?**

 **LUKE**

 **It looks like I'm going nowhere. I have to finish cleaning those droids.**

 **Resigned to his fate, Luke paddles out of the room. Owen mechanically finishes his dinner.**

 **AUNT BERU**

 **Owen, he can't stay here forever. Most of his friends have gone. It means so much to him.**

 **OWEN**

 **I'll make it up to him next year. I promise.**

 **AUNT BERU**

 **Luke's just not a farmer, Owen. He has too much of his father in him.**

 **OWEN**

 **That's what I'm afraid of.**

At this point, Luke was lost as he didn't know whether to accept that as a compliment or an insult. After considering events that have passed before coming here, he chose the latter and scowled at the hologram.

 **EXT. TATOOINE - LARS HOMESTEAD**

 **The giant twin suns of Tatooine slowly disappear behind a distant dune range. Luke stands watching them for a few moments, then reluctantly enters the doomed entrance to the homestead.**

While Anakin does despise his unruly home world, he does admit the binary sunsets are among the most beautiful things in the galaxy. Padme sees the beauty as well and lays herself onto her husband's side. As Anakin placed an arm around her shoulder, Obi-Wan glanced at the two, wondering how close they really were.

 **INT. LARS HOMESTEAD - GARAGE**

 **Luke enters the garage to discover the robots nowhere in sight. He takes a small control box from his utility belt similar to the one the Jawas were carrying. He activates the box, which creates a low hum, and Threepio, letting out a short yell, pops up from behind the Skyhopper spaceship.**

 **LUKE**

 **What are you doing hiding there?**

 **Threepio stumbles forward, but Artoo is still nowhere in sight.**

 **THREEPIO**

 **It wasn't my fault, sir. Please don't deactivate me. I told him not to go, but he's faulty, malfunctioning; kept babbling on about his mission.**

 **LUKE**

 **Oh, no!**

 **Luke races out of the garage followed by Threepio.**

 **EXT. TATOOINE - LARS HOMESTEAD**

 **Luke rushes out of the small doomed entry to the homestead and searches the darkening horizon for the small triped astro- robot. Threepio struggles out of the homestead and on the salt flat as Luke scans the landscape with his electrobinoculars.**

 **THREEPIO**

 **That R2 unit has always been a problem. These astro-droids are getting quite out of hand. Even I can't understand their logic at times.**

 **LUKE**

 **How could I be so stupid? He's nowhere in sight. Blast it!**

 **THREEPIO**

 **Pardon me, sir, but couldn't we go after him?**

 **LUKE**

 **It's too dangerous with all the Sandpeople around. We'll have to wait until morning.**

 **Owen yells up from the homestead plaza.**

 **OWEN**

 **Luke, I'm shutting the power down for the night.**

 **LUKE**

 **All right, I'll be there in a few minutes. Boy, am I gonna get it.**

 **He takes one final look across the dim horizon.**

 **LUKE**

 **You know that little droid is going to cause me a lot of trouble.**

 **THREEPIO**

 **Oh, he excels at that, sir.**

"That was a pretty stupid move there" Ashoka remarked.

"Well I'm happy he made that stupid move," replied Leia, "or else I wouldn't be here"

 **INT. LARS HOMESTEAD - PLAZA**

 **Morning slowly creeps into the sparse but sparkling oasis of the open courtyard. The idyll is broken be the yelling of Uncle Owen, his voice echoing throughout the homestead.**

 **OWEN**

 **Luke? Luke? Luke? Where could he be loafing now!**

"Do your Aunt and Uncle just do that all day?" Han asked

"Pretty much," Luke answers with a shrug.

 **INT. LARS HOMESTEAD - KITCHEN**

 **The interior of the kitchen is a worm glow as Aunt Beru prepares the morning breakfast. Owen enters in a huff.**

 **OWEN**

 **Have you seen Luke this morning?**

 **AUNT BERU**

 **He said he had some things to do before he started today, so he left early.**

 **OWEN**

 **Uh? Did he take those two new droids with him?**

 **AUNT BERU**

 **I think so.**

 **OWEN**

 **Well, he'd better have those units in the south range repaired be midday or there'll be hell to pay!**

 **EXT. TATOOINE - DESERT WASTELAND - LUKE'S SPEEDER - DAY**

 **The rock and sand of the desert floor are a blur as Threepio pilots the sleek Landspeeder gracefully across the vast wasteland.**

 **INT./EXT. LUKE'S SPEEDER - DESERT WASTELAND - TRAVELING - DAY**

 **Luke leans over the back of the speeder and adjusts something in the motor compartment.**

 **LUKE (yelling)**

 **How's that.**

 **Threepio signals that is fine and Luke turns back into the wind-whipped cockpit and pops the canopy shut.**

 **LUKE**

 **Old Ben Kenobi lives out in this direction somewhere, but I don't see how that R2 unit could have come this far. We must have missed him. Uncle Owen isn't going to take this very well.**

 **THREEPIO**

 **Sir, would it help if you told him it was my fault.**

 **LUKE (brightening)**

 **Sure. He needs you. He'd probably only deactivate you for a day or so...**

 **THREEPIO**

 **Deactivate! Well, on the other hand if you hadn't removed his restraining bolt...**

 **LUKE**

 **Wait, there's something dead ahead on the scanner. It looks like our droid... hit the accelerator.**

Luke smiled as the scene passed. 3PO didn't do bad for his first time driving.

 **EXT. TATOOINE - ROCK MESA - DUNE SEA - COASTLINE - DAY**

 **From high on a rock mesa, the tiny Landspeeder can be seen gliding across the desert floor. Suddenly in the foreground two weather-beaten Sandpeople shrouded in their grimy desert cloaks peer over the edge of the rock mesa. One of the marginally human creatures raises a long ominous laser rifle and points it at the speeder but the second creature grabs the gun before it can be fired.**

And he quickly turns to dread as he sees the Sand People come into view as well. Han, Ashoka and Padme shared his feelings. Anakin however growled at them with all the hatred he can feel without being detected. Sure he already executed the village responsible for killing his mother, but that didn't sate his hatred for them a bit. In fact it actually increased it.

 **The Sandpeople, or Tusken Raiders as they're sometimes called, speak in a coarse barbaric language as they get into an animated argument. The second Tusken Raider seems to get in the final word and the nomads scurry over the rocky terrain.**

 **EXT. TATOOINE - ROCK MESA - CANYON**

 **The Tusken Raider approaches two large Banthas standing tied to a rock. The monstrous, bear-like creatures are as large as elephants, with huge red eyes, tremendous looped horns, and long, furry, dinosaur-like tails. The Tusken Raiders mount saddles strapped to the huge creatures' shaggy backs and ride off down the rugged bluff.**

 **EXT. TATOOINE - ROCK CANYON - FLOOR**

 **The speeder is parked on the floor of a massive canyon. Luke, with his long laser rifle slung over his shoulder, stands before little Artoo.**

 **LUKE**

 **Hey, whoa, just where do you think you're going?**

 **The little droid whistles a feeble reply, as Threepio poses menacingly behind the little runaway.**

 **THREEPIO**

 **Master Luke here is your rightful owner. We'll have no more of this Obi-Wan Kenobi jibberish... and don't talk to me about your mission, either. You're fortunate he doesn't blast you into a million pieces right here.**

 **LUKE**

 **Well, come on. It's getting late. I only hope we can get back before Uncle Owen really blows up.**

 **THREEPIO**

 **If you don't mind my saying so, sir, I think you should deactivate the little fugitive until you've gotten him back to your workshop.**

 **LUKE**

 **No, he's not going to try anything.**

 **Suddenly the little robot jumps to life with a mass of frantic whistles and screams.**

 **LUKE**

 **What's wrong with him now?**

 **THREEPIO**

 **Oh my... sir, he says there are several creatures approaching from the southeast.**

 **Luke swings his rifle into position and looks to the south.**

 **LUKE**

 **Sandpeople! Or worst! Come on, let's have a look. Come on.**

Anakin felt proud of his son for going to assess the situation before taking action. For that he gave the boy a pat on the shoulder. Luke didn't truly appreciate it as the hand also belonged to the evil being known as Darth Vader. Not to mention that the hand that was on his shoulder was Anakin's mechanical hand, concealed by his black glove.

 **EXT. TATOOINE - ROCK CANYON - RIDGE - DAY**

 **Luke carefully makes his way to the top of a rock ridge and scans the canyon with his electrobinoculars. He spots the two riderless Banthas. Threepio struggles up behind the young adventurer.**

 **LUKE**

 **There are two Banthas down there but I don't see any... wait a second, they're Sandpeople all right. I can see one of them now.**

 **Luke watches the distant Tusken Raider through his electrobinoculars. Suddenly something huge moves in front of his field of view. Before Luke or Threepio can react, a large, gruesome Tusken Raider looms over them. Threepio is startled and backs away, right off the side if the cliff. He can be heard for several moments as he clangs, bangs and rattles down the side of the mountain.**

"This just isn't your day isn't it kid?" Han remarked

 **The towering creature brings down his curved, double-pointed gaderffii - the dreaded axe blade that has struck terror in the heart of the local settlers. But Luke manages to block the blow with his laser rifle, which is smashed to pieces. The terrified farm boy scrambles backward until he is forced to the edge of a deep crevice. The sinister Raider stands over him with his weapon raised and lets out a horrible shrieking laugh.**

 **EXT. TATOOINE - ROCK CANYON - FLOOR - DAY**

 **Artoo forces himself into the shadows of a small alcove in the rocks as the vicious Sandpeople walk past carrying the inert Luke Skywalker, who is dropped in a heap before the speeder. The Sandpeople ransack the speeder, throwing parts and supplies in all directions. Suddenly they stop. Then everything is quiet for a few moments. A great howling moan is heard echoing throughout the canyon which sends the Sandpeople fleeing in terror.**

 **Artoo moves even tighter into the shadows as the slight swishing sound that frightened off the Sandpeople grows even closer, until a shabby old desert-rat-of-a-man appears and leans over Luke. His ancient leathery face, cracked and weathered by exotic climates is set off by dark, penetrating eyes and a scraggly white beard. Ben Kenobi squints his eyes as he scrutinizes the unconscious farm boy. Artoo makes a slight sound and Ben turns and looks right at him.**

 **BEN**

 **Hello there! Come here my little friend. Don't be afraid.**

Obi-Wan stared at the hologram as if he was a marionette with a nutcracker jaw. With everything that has happened, he had no doubt that the old man was his future self. It felt completely odd viewing his future self, particularly under the circumstances within this room.

 **Artoo waddles over to were Luke lies crumpled in a heap and begins to whistle and beep his concern. Ben puts his hand on Luke's forehead and he begins to come around.**

 **BEN**

 **Don't worry, he'll be all right.**

 **LUKE**

 **What happened?**

 **BEN**

 **Rest easy, son, you've had a busy day. You're fortunate you're still in one piece.**

 **LUKE**

 **Ben? Ben Kenobi! Boy, am I glad to see you!**

 **BEN**

 **The Jundland wastes are not to be traveled lightly. Tell me young Luke, what brings you out this far?**

 **LUKE**

 **Oh, this little droid! I think he's searching for his former master... I've never seen such devotion in a droid before... there seems to be no stopping him. He claims to be the property of an Obi-Wan Kenobi. Is he a relative of yours? Do you know who he's talking about?**

Leia was trying her best to hide her laughter while Luke was bright red again.

 **Ben ponders this for a moment, scratching his scruffy beard.**

 **BEN**

 **Obi-Wan Kenobi... Obi-Wan? Now thats a name I haven't heard in a long time... a long time.**

 **LUKE**

 **I think my uncle knew him. He said he was dead.**

 **BEN**

 **Oh, he's not dead, not... not yet.**

 **LUKE**

 **You know him!**

 **BEN**

 **Well of course, of course I know him. He's me! I haven't gone by the name Obi-Wan since oh, before you were born.**

And it was here Leia stopped trying to hide laughing.

 **LUKE**

 **Then the droid does belong to you.**

 **BEN**

 **Don't seem to remember ever owning a droid. Very interesting...**

 **He suddenly looks up at the overhanging cliffs.**

 **BEN**

 **I think we better get indoors. The Sandpeople are easily startled but they will soon be back and in greater numbers.**

 **Luke sits up and rubs his head. Artoo lets out a pathetic beep causing Luke to remember something. He looks around.**

 **LUKE**

 **Threepio!**

 **EXT. TATOOINE - SAND PIT - ROCK MESA - DAY**

 **Little Artoo stands at the edge of a large sand pit and begins to chatter away in electronic whistles and beeps. Luke and Ben stand over a very dented and tangled Threepio lying half buried in the sand. One of his arms has broken off.**

 **Luke tries to revive the inert robot by shaking him and then flips a hidden switch on his back several times until finally the mechanical man's systems turn on.**

 **THREEPIO**

 **Where am I? I must have taken a bad step...**

 **LUKE**

 **Can you stand? We've got to get out of here before the Sandpeople return.**

 **THREEPIO**

 **I don't think I can make it. You go on, Master Luke. There's no sense in you risking yourself on my account. I'm done for.**

"What a noble sacrifice!" Han sarcastically remarked, complete with mock salute.

 **Artoo makes a beeping sound.**

 **LUKE**

 **No, you're not. What kind of talk is that?**

 **Luke and Ben help the battered robot to his feet. Little Artoo watches from the top of the pit. Ben glances around suspiciously. Sensing something, he stands up and sniffs the air.**

 **BEN**

 **Quickly, son... they're on the move.**

"Come on guys, just leave him here! You're dishonoring his sacrifice" Han moaned again. He got an arm slap again but this time it was from Anakin.

 **INT. KENOBI'S DWELLING**

 **The small, spartan hovel is cluttered with desert junk but still manages to radiate an air of time-worn comfort and security. Luke is in one corner repairing Threepio's arm, as old Ben sits thinking.**

Obi-Wan was deep in thought again, though this time is was about his future living quarters. It was too downtrodden and savage for his aesthetic taste, though if he really did need to hide, beggars can't be choosers.

 **LUKE**

 **No, my father didn't fight in the wars. He was a navigator on a spice freighter.**

 **BEN**

 **That's what your uncle told you. He didn't hold with your father's ideals. Thought he should have stayed here and not gotten involved.**

 **LUKE**

 **You fought in the Clone Wars?**

 **BEN**

 **Yes, I was once a Jedi Knight the same as your father.**

Obi-Wan than perked up again, this time in concern. The Jedi code forbids romantic attraction so it should be impossible for the boy's father to be a jedi...unless...He didn't want to believe that a jedi would break the code and sire a child, but the evidence was just handed to him on a silver platter. And by his future self no less! At the very least, he's about to have answers as to what happened with the jedi.

 **LUKE**

 **I wish I'd known him.**

 **BEN**

 **He was the best star-pilot in the galaxy, and a cunning warrior. I understand you've become quite a good pilot yourself. And he was a good friend. Which reminds me...**

 **Ben gets up and goes to a chest where he rummages around. As Luke finishes repairing Threepio and starts to fit the restraining bolt back on, Threepio looks at him nervously. Luke thinks about the bolt for a moment then puts it on the table. Ben shuffles up and presents Luke with a short handle with several electronic gadgets attached to it.**

The eyes of Ashoka Tano and Obi-Wan Kenobi widen even wider when the device was pulled out. There wasn't a doubt within their minds. That lightsaber hilt matches that of Anakin's. More evidence to support that the father is a jedi. Anakin and Padme share distressful glances at each other. This was it. The Secret will soon crumble. All they can do now is steel themselves for the inevitable scolding. Luke, who was oblivious to everyone else's reactions, was feeling nostalgic about what is transpire, as he remembers well holding his father's lightsaber for the very first time.

 **BEN**

 **I have something here for you. Your father wanted you to have this when you were old enough, but your uncle wouldn't allow it. He feared you might follow old Obi-Wan on some damned-fool idealistic crusade like your father did.**

 **THREEPIO**

 **Sir, if you'll not be needing me, I'll close down for awhile.**

 **LUKE**

 **Sure, go ahead.**

 **Ben hands Luke the saber.**

 **LUKE**

 **What is it?**

 **BEN**

 **Your fathers lightsaber. This is the weapon of a Jedi Knight. Not as clumsy or as random as a blaster.**

 **Luke pushes a button on the handle. A long beam shoots out about four feet and flickers there. The light plays across the ceiling.**

And the lightsaber color even matches Anakin's. Obi-Wan tried desperately to deny it but the evidence just keeps piling up.

 **BEN**

 **An elegant weapon for a more civilized time. For over a thousand generations the Jedi Knights were the guardians of peace and justice in the Old Republic. Before the dark times, before the Empire.**

 **Luke hasn't really been listening.**

 **LUKE**

 **How did my father die?**

 _"Why didn't you tell me the truth"_ Luke thought to himself.

 **BEN**

 **A young Jedi named Darth Vader, who was a pupil of mine until he turned to evil, helped the Empire hunt down and destroy the Jedi Knights. He betrayed and murdered your father. Now the Jedi are all but extinct. Vader was seduced by the dark side of the Force.**

Ahsoka and Obi-Wan became filled with dread. Anakin and Padme also were speechless as not only the former was killed by Vader, but the entire Jedi order as well. Obi-Wan then notes that this "Vader" is an apprentice of his. He did train a few of the padawans, including Anakin, but he can't detect which of them is the real Vader. Especially with all of the other revelations flooding his head at this moment.

 **LUKE**

 **The Force?**

 **BEN**

 **Well, the Force is what gives a Jedi his power. It's an energy field created by all living things. It surrounds us and penetrates us. It binds the galaxy together.**

 **Artoo makes beeping sounds.**

 **BEN**

 **Now, let's see if we can't figure out what you are, my little friend. And where you come from.**

 **LUKE**

 **I saw part of the message he was...**

 **Luke is cut short as the recorded image of the beautiful young Rebel princess is projected from Artoo's face.**

"Are we gonna hear the full message" Han asked

"Yep" Luke answered

"Oh good," Ashoka added, "I was starting to get tired of that repeated message."

 **BEN**

 **I seem to have found it.**

 **Luke stops his work as the lovely girl's image flickers before his eyes.**

 **LEIA**

 **General Kenobi, years ago you served my father in the Clone Wars. Now he begs you to help him in his struggle against the Empire. I regret that I am unable to present my father's request to you in person, but my ship has fallen under attack and I'm afraid my mission to bring you to Alderaan has failed. I have placed information vital to the survival of the Rebellion into the memory systems of this R2 unit. My father will know how to retrieve it. You must see this droid safely delivered to him on Alderaan. This is our most desperate hour. Help me, Obi-Wan Kenobi, you're my only hope.**

 **There is a little static and the transmission is cut short. Old Ben leans back and scratches his head. He silently puffs on a tarnished chrome water pipe. Luke has stars in his eyes.**

 **BEN**

 **You must learn the ways of the Force if you're to come with me to Alderaan.**

 **LUKE**

 **(laughing) Alderaan? I'm not going to Alderaan. I've got to go home. It's late, I'm in for it as it is.**

"Hey, what happened to 'anything to get off of this rock' Luke?" Han teased

 **BEN**

 **I need your help, Luke. She needs your help. I'm getting too old for this sort of thing.**

"Oh come on Luke" chided Leia, "I've been captured by Darth Vader and you're saying 'Ooh it's late, I'm sorry, I'll get in trouble.' Thanks a lot".

 **LUKE**

 **I can't get involved! I've got work to do! It's not that I like the Empire. I hate it! But there's nothing I can do about it right now. It's such a long way from here.**

Han, Leia and Ashoka snickered at Luke, causing said jedi to blush red again and to cause Anakin to glare at them.

 **BEN**

 **That's your uncle talking.**

 **LUKE**

 **(sighing) Oh, God, my uncle. How am I ever going to explain this?**

 **BEN**

 **Learn about the Force, Luke.**

 **LUKE**

 **Look, I can take you as far as Anchorhead. You can get a transport there to Mos Eisley or wherever you're going.**

"Oh, am I coming on?" asked Han

"Guess so," replied Luke. Ashoka pouted, as she didn't like these future people spoiling the hologram for her.

 **BEN**

 **You must do what you feel is right, of course.**

As the scene changed Obi-Wan paused the movie. After giving a deep sigh, he turned to Luke and spoke to him

"Son, before I continue, I need to know your surname."

"Hey hold on a second," Han proclaimed standing up, "Kid doesn't have to tell you anything." Leia stands up as well, agreeing with the smuggler.

"I'm only asking for his name. I need to confirm something." Obi-Wan replied

Leia this time stormed in. "Well for me it looks like you're probing Luke for information." Ashoka than stood up and placed hands between both of them.

"Whoa now guys, it's pretty obvious that there's more here and it's highly likely that Luke's last name will be revealed. So why don't we all just sit down and enjoy the show?"

However Obi-Wan was too single-minded in this goal to try and steer clear. Therefore, despite Ahsoka's continuous efforts, the Jedi master got into a heated argument with the rebel heroes about the Jedi Code and Privacy. All persons involved were so distracted they didn't notice Luke turning to his parents for guidance. After Padme, nudged her husband slightly in the arm, Anakin closed his eyes, took a deep breath and nodded once.

This was all that Luke needed.

He stood up and grabbed their attention before speaking.

"My last name is Skywalker."

And with that the whole room was silent for at least a minute.


	4. Chapter 4

**Alright everyone I have some bad news.**

 **Itinerarium-Maraununtium, the one credited with the original idea and the true creator of chapter 1 (I did make several edits to fit with my vision) has requested that I stop the process of the fanfic. I was originally going to refuse, as I had properly given him a month warning to refuse and a promise that it wouldn't be hurt should he refuse, but as I was reading the email, it appeared he was gratefully upset (to the point of tears even)**

 **Therefore it is with great regret that I'm announcing that this project has been shut down**

 **Which is a shame because I had the reactions to the "wham" scenes ready to go.**

 **It has been enjoyable and I was hoping to at least finish the first film. But what's done is done.**

 **I dreadfully demand however that you do not hold it agains** **t Itinerarium-Maraununtium for this shutdown. While he/she did request me to do this, this decision ultimately comes to me and me alone. I also humbly endorse his/her fanfic "Watching Attack of the Clones" and request that any loyal readers go to read and follow that story. I have received word that Interarium is ready to post the next chapter.**

 **To assist with it, and for aehicval reasons, I'll list some differences between what I was going to do and what he/she was going to do.**

 **1\. Phantom Menace would be within this roster, as this film is still important to the story, cringeworthy though it may be. Besides, I think Luke, Leia and Ahsoka would be interested to see how Anakin was living as a slave boy.**

 **2\. The films were going to be shown in release order. The reactions to the "wham" scenes would be more fun that way.**

 **3\. As you seen, Ahsoka would also be within the audience, as while she was not within the films themselves, she was very close to Anakin and Padme.**

 **4\. I was originally going to put Yoda within this story beginning with Empire Strikes Back, but upon reviewing several canon material it wouldn't be fun. Yoda was shown every event to come by Qui-Gon's ghost and the 5 priestesses who taught him immortality. This would happen near the end of the Clone Wars. Also, in my personal canon (which is closely following Disney's with some continuity changes), Sidious would make his move little less than a week after Yoda returned from his journey.**

 **For similar reasons as the list above, I will keep these pages in until Itinerarium-Maraununtium reaches the current point in the film. After this the fanfic will be removed.**

 **I thank you for your interest**

 **May the force be with you!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello there again, to everyone who followed/favorite me for this Story I have a magnificent announcement.**

 **First things first, I was totally serious in my decision regarding this fic and its cancellation. Therefore as many times as you ask Visions of the Force will not be coming back.**

 **But there is still hope, for I came up with a project to dwarf that!**

 **I plan to have several sets of Disney Characters react to their official live action remakes! The first will involve the Sleeping Beauty cast* being forced to watch "Maleficent". Hope to see how you like it.**

 ***This cast is sans Maleficent herself and Diablo because...well...they're dead**

* * *

 **Update: There's been a change of plans. I'm moving to another site. I'll let the fans know if it is on deviantart, archiveofourown or whatever.**

 **This is in response to the rise of attacks of other writers from "Critics United" and "Anon Reporters" (the latter of whom I possess ZERO respect for as they are too cowardly to get actual accounts). And before you say it, no, this isn't out of fear. This is out of anger.**

 **These guys wish to destroy creative writing by ensuring that every single fanfic not in their ideal view is deleted. Granted I can see several reasons why you would get mad about several horrible fanfics online. But to enforce your own view upon the entirety of the site would only lead to retaliation from the writers themselves, as stifling creativity is of the dark side. Also, you drove some people to commit suicide, and that's when you guys crossed the moral event horizon for me.**

 **You could have gotten easy pickings for excellent fanfics from Tvtropes recommendations too.**

 **But by all means, if they want to have this anti-creative junk pile all to themselves, they can have it. As soon as I get the decision on where to go, I'll pack up my stuff and leave. I pray that enough of you will do the same so that they'll a) get the message and lay off or b) start turning on EACH OTHER and eventually delete themselves from the site.**

 **As before, May the force be with you**


	6. Chapter 6

**Reposting and editing the previous message because apparently people have not seen this enough.**

 **There's been a change of plans. I'm moving to another site. Use google or whatever you use to find me again should you get the chance.**

 **This is in response to the rise of attacks of other writers from "Critics United" and "Anon Reporters" (the latter of whom I possess ZERO respect for as they are too cowardly to get actual accounts). And before you say it, no, this isn't out of fear. This is out of anger.**

 **These guys wish to destroy creative writing by ensuring that every single fanfic not in their ideal view is deleted. Granted I can see several reasons why you would get mad about several horrible fanfics online. But to enforce your own view upon the entirety of the site would only lead to retaliation from the writers themselves, as stifling creativity is of the dark side. Also, you drove some people to commit suicide, and that's when you guys crossed the moral event horizon for me.**

 **You could have gotten easy pickings for excellent fanfics from Tvtropes recommendations too.**

 **And what they don't realize is that they do a lot more damage than simply deleting a few fanfics. For example, #5, No form of interactive entry: Breaking the fourth wall is considered an interactive activity. How are we sure you guys aren't going to go against this? Also, script format: If all the script stories were removed from the world, how will we be able to perform plays, or create movies or create many of the works that fuel the fan fiction material. By saying no to works like these, you are standing against a lot more than you realize. By doing this you are working to become the very uncreative edgelords you have sworn to purge.**

 **But by all means, if they want to have this anti-creative junk pile all to themselves, they can have it. As soon as I get the decision on where to go, I'll pack up my stuff and leave. I pray that enough of you will do the same so that they'll a) get the message and lay off or b) start turning on EACH OTHER and eventually delete themselves from the site.**

 **To anyone reading this I urge you, project this message to whoever may listen. Tell them to pack up whatever stories and leave for newer, more accepting land. This site has now become to toxic for creativity to rise, and it is therefore time to leave it be.**

 **This will be the final post I'm leaving on the site. I'm putting my stories into documents before deleting them and moving. I leave this final message to Critics United and Anon Reporters, aka Flamers for the Purification of FFM, as well as the admins who condoned their vigilante actions.**

 **"Enjoy having a barren wasteland all to yourselves. Fuck off."**


End file.
